


Alles

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Possibly Pre-Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Alles und Nichts.





	Alles

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn diese Geschichte der totale Schrott ist, dann nur, weil ich vor lauter Tränen die richtigen Tasten nicht mehr getroffen habe. Geschrieben zum Song ["Time" von Hans Zimmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxabLA7UQ9k), vielleicht mögt ihr ihn ja beim Lesen hören.

* * *

 

 

Alles.

Da ist ein Schmerz, der mir die Glieder lähmt und ein Boden, auf den ich falle und da ist Blut, mein Blut, da muss Blut sein, das langsam in den Dielen versickert, verläuft wie der Sand aus der Uhr meines Lebens, und alles zieht an mir vorbei.

Da ist das Haus, in dem ich groß geworden bin und meine Familie, die schon lange nicht mehr darin wohnt, und die Schule, die ich besucht und die Freunde, die ich gesucht habe, die erste Geige, die ich spielte und Winnetou, den ich viel lieber gespielt habe und die Frauen in meinem Leben, die gehen wollten oder mussten und da sind Hausarbeiten und Professoren und Mörder und Leichen und da sind Applaus und Champagner und Lächeln und Fassaden und plötzlich bist da du.

Da ist der Lattenrost in meinem Gesicht und der Fleck auf meinem Hemd und deine Worte in meinem Ohr. Da sind Gespräche im Hausflur und Türen öffnen und schließen und da sind Kopfhörer, die ich für dich benutze. Da sind Wein und Bier und Fußball und Opern und der Versuch, zu übertönen und der Wille, zu hören. Da sind Lachen und Schreien und Schweigen und Licht. Die Jagd nach Verbrechern und das Lösen von Rätseln. Theorien, Beschattungen, du, ich, wir, ein Team. Da sind Berührungen und manchmal auch Distanz und da sind Blicke, vor allem die der anderen. Da sind Worte zwischen den Zeilen und Gefühle zwischen den Welten. Und da sind deine Augen. Deine Augen und das Blau und die Frage, wie etwas mit so viel Leben so ruhig sein kann.

Alles.

Und jetzt ist da deine Stimme, die mich anfleht zu bleiben und in mir der Gedanke, dass ich doch gar nicht gehe, weil ich doch liege, hier vor dir, und dass du das doch sehen musst, mit dem Meer in deinen Augen, das jetzt auf meinen Körper tropft. Und ich denke, dass nichts so schön war, wie in dir zu ertrinken und dass ich am liebsten für dich meine Kopfhörer benutzt habe.

Deine Hand ist kälter als sonst und sie zittert und ich möchte sie so gerne nehmen und an mich drücken und dir sagen, dass du dich gar nicht fürchten brauchst, dass es keinen Grund zum Trauern gibt. Denn du und ich, wir sind doch das Ende und der Anfang, die Schnittmenge der kleinsten Teilchen, die Möglichkeit im Unmöglichen. Du und ich, wir sind doch alles und mehr hätten wir gar nicht sein können. Alles, hörst du?

Alles.

Und dann?

Nichts.

 

* * *

 

Nichts.

Ich sehe, wie du da liegst, auf dem Boden, getroffen von der Kugel, blutend und ohnmächtig und ich will schreien und zu dir laufen und dich halten und helfen, aber es passiert nichts. Meine Beine sind betäubt, die Signale kommen nicht durch, der ganze Körper lahmgelegt. Da sind Gedanken in meinem Kopf, aber sie sind zu schnell und zu viel und ich verstehe nichts.

Blut, denke ich. Blut, viel Blut. Zu viel, um noch Hoffnung zu haben.

In dem Moment setzen meine Kräfte wieder ein. Ich renne zu dir, stürze mich neben dich – und weiß doch nichts zu tun. Deine Haut ist gefährlich blass, so blass wie sie nicht sein sollte und mein Gehirn weiß, was das bedeutet, hätte es auch so gewusst, weil das Blut mit seiner tiefroten Farbe ganz für sich spricht. Stoppen. Ich muss die Blutung stoppen, aber der Pullover ist eben nur eine Notlösung und kein Krankenhaus. Meine Hand streicht wie von selbst deine Haare aus der Stirn und ich richte deine Brille, um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass die Welt noch in Ordnung ist, nur ein Schuss, kein Ende. Ich halte dein Gesicht in meinen Händen, denn vielleicht kann ich es ja so beschützen, festhalten, dich festhalten, hier, bei mir, in meinen Armen. Aber ich spüre, wie du mir durch die Finger rinnst. Wie mit jeder Sekunde ein bisschen mehr aus deinem Körper weicht und ein bisschen mehr von dieser Hülle zurückbliebt, die zu dir gehört, aber du nicht bist und ich nichts dagegen tun kann.

Nein, denke ich. Nein, nein, nein. Ich will das nicht, hörst du? Ich kann das nicht.

Was ist mit der Wohnung, dem Haus, dem Wagen, dem Institut? Was ist mit Alberich? Und was ist mit uns?

Was ist mit dir und mir, mit all den Fragen ohne Antworten und all den Worten, die noch gesagt werden müssten? Was ist mit den Blicken, die aufeinander treffen, statt ins Leere zu verlaufen und was ist mit dem Lachen, das so ehrlich den ganzen Raum erfüllt? Was ist mit den Besuchen ohne Einladung und was ist mit den stillen Versprechen zwischen Zweitschlüsseln und Notfallkontakten? Was ist mit den Gesprächen, dem Wein, dem Einmischen in mein Leben, das irgendwann auch zu deinem wurde und sag mir, was ist mit der ganzen Zeit, die uns bleiben und doch nie reichen würde?

All diese Fragen möchte ich dir stellen, aber aus meinem Mund kommt nichts, nur die Bitte zu bleiben, bitte zu bleiben, ich bitte dich zu bleiben, und die Tränen fallen ganz von alleine auf dich nieder.

Und du liegst da, durch meine Hände geflossen, und ich höre, wie dein flacher Atem langsam immer leiser wird, leiser und leiser und irgendwann gar nicht mehr zu hören ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass ich schreie, vor Schmerz um dich und mich, um uns, das Team, ich weiß nur, dass meine Finger irgendwann blind an deinen Hals fahren.

Ich fühle deinen Puls.

Nichts.

Was du zurücklässt?

Alles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _"Dieses ist ganz und jenes ist ganz und wenn das Ganze verschwindet, bleibt das Ganze zurück."_   
>  \- Asha, Krumme Hunde (1:13:00)


End file.
